Talk:Bugs (Dark Arisen)/@comment-38658191-20190227201121
Greetings XuEn, I feel like the need to adress this specific MAIN bug/glitch which has been plagued ever since Dark Arisen came out (Even after the PC version 4 years after). Suprisingly none ever mention this and its regarding on PAWN's behaviour against Elder Dragons in BBI (Firedrakes, Thunderwyvern and Frostwyrm) they're basicly the higher tier version of the normal ones such as Drake, Wyvern and Wyvrm with the exception of Curse as a stand alone new dragon. Just to CLARIFY, this occurs with max pawn's beastary knowledge, all vocations and also with proper inclinations which suited to your needs etc (can confirm that with robust inclination changes it will not effect no matter how they behave towards the dragons).Lets start with the 3 main Elder Dragons in BBI and I'm gonna focus soley on FIREDRAKE here so it's more easy to elaborate because the rest will be mostly identical to pawns behaviour against each of them no matter what. Here an EXAMPLE : GO to Devil Grove and hunt the normal DRAKE that wonder around the forest. Like I said before with max beastary knowledge and proper inclinations they'll behave just like they should and knowing how to DEAL with it smoothly and accordingly. RED vocations such as Warriors/Fighters will adapt swiftly with proper evading, constantly sheild blocking, hitting main weak spots especially the hearts just like they normally do against any monsters. YELLOW vocations such as Strider/Ranger will adapt swiftly with shooting arrows, proper evading, proper climbing ( of course by hitting the HEART but this will not work in BBI and also the CURSE dragon since it's one of the main known bug). BLUE vocations such as Mage/Sorcerer will do the same as above as they should be doing accordingly. So, how do they react whenever they meet these elder dragons in BBI? What I meant by pawn's behaviour is that whenever they face these elders they'll basicly become...clueless and mindless as if they've downgraded their knowledge towards this foes. All the things that they did against the normal dragon encounters VANISHED. They will suicidally rush and get hit by any means of trying to hunt them down and of course...CLIMBING on em. YES, this apply to all vocations...no matter what they'll eventually like to CLIMB HAPPY all over it. For those who are wondering just go ahead and test this by hunting the normal DRAKE in the Devil Groove and compare with the FIREDRAKE in BBI. I'm not sure if this is intentional by the developers since DARK ARISEN came out but I'll just LIVE with it since there's no point hoping it to be fixed after years of releasing it even after the PC version which is ODD. All I ask for you XuEN is to acknowledge this bug/glitch and post it on this page so players know what's the real plague whenver they face the elder dragons with their pawns. It would be a nice and glorified sight to see how the pawns hunt the elder dragons accordingly though... Let me know if you come across this but I can assure you it is. Thanks in advance.